


yusaku and shrek get funky

by Sakuraa



Category: Shrek (Movies), The Emoji Movie (2017), Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Crack, Death, Double Penetration, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, cursed fanfiction, i can guarantee if you didnt want to die before, very cursed, you'll want to die after reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraa/pseuds/Sakuraa
Summary: Yusaku Fujiki has been in love with Shrek for years, but he decided he needed to spice up their love life. A mysterious character appears which causes a real storm in the bedroom.





	yusaku and shrek get funky

**Author's Note:**

> hi im ra and you'll hate me after this
> 
> im so sorry

Yusaku is sitting on his hotdog couch cuddling with his 5 year long boyfriend, Shrek. Shrek has his big meaty mouldy sausage arms wrapped around the thin sexy yusaku as he leaned against shreks huge green man titties because he was warm and his boyfriend. Cars 5 was playing in the background as Yusaku was texting his best friend, Revolver.

/Hey rev the revolting im cuddling with the thick bf wassup my dude uwuwuwuwu/ Yusaku nya’d into his phone.

/Go Away Yusaku Fujiki I Am A Lone Wolf I Don’t Even Know You Pleb/ Revolver replied.

"I love revolver he is such a good friend” Yusaku said while licking shreks chin.

“I hope u love me more tho yusak my babe” shrek bellowed with the force of 5 dads at a pub.

Shrek and yusaku made out when lightning mcqueen had an orgy on the screen because it was just so hot and turned them on.

“wait” yusaku said, stopping shreks long meaty tongue from going down his throat and into his stomach “I feel like wee need to spice up our kinky sex life don’t u think”

“do u have any suggestions, yusaku my sweetest kitten~~~” shrek purred. He had took purring lessons from puss in boots because yusaku was turned on by purring like the huge furry fucker he is.

And then SUDDENLY yusakus phone VIBRATED very hard and shrek and yusaku was very startled and then his phone lit up and SUDDENLY a huge yellow blob emerged from yusakus phone, which was very big and as tall as shrek.

“HELLO u sexy things i am Gene and I am an Emoji,,, ,,I heard u guys needed ur sex life spiced up and I have watched from the inside of ur phone for many years, getting turned on and masturbating to ur sexy acts.” Gene the big yellow emoji heart eyed at them. 

Yusaku started crying bc he was so happy his prayers have been answered,,,, another hot man in his life. Shrek was not impressed and got very jealous.  
“fuck off yusaku is my bae and he has the hottest ass,,,, I don’t want to SHARE with ANYONE especially not an ugly yellow blob that doesn’t even have a dick” shrek roared, which shook the whole swamp and scared off anyone within a 10 mile radius.

“woah chill dude,,,,, also I have a dick its just hidden right now but let me show u how hung I am” gene did a winky face as a 10 inch long dick and the soggiest ballsack appeared between his legs.

Shrek gulped as the member stared him straight in the face,,,, it was impressive.

Yusaku yelled with a mighty roar “SHUT THE FUCK UP HOES” shrek found it hot when yusaku yelled “I have a solution,,, ,how about an threeway. That’ll spice up our KINKYy sex life and we’ll all get some good dick. Shrek, I only have romantic eyes for u, so maybe, we can share this experience together?” 

Shrek had to think about it for a while but the temptation of the huge emoji dick was too much,,, he had to taste it. 

“okay yusaku sweetheart lets do it,, it’ll be a bonding experience and we’ll be closer than ever before” shrek smooched yusaku and then held genes hand.

“im so glad you two want this dick. Ive been waiting years for this. You’ll soon be experiencing emotions that no emoji can express.”

Shrek took yusakus hand too and lead both of them to the bedroom of his swamp. Shrek ripped his clothes off of his body like the hulk to reveal his orgre nipples and thick belly which Aroused both yusaku and gene very much. His thick 8 inch orgre cock was already hard and erect and gene nearly fainted at the sight because he was so excited

Yusaku stripped off whatever the fuck he was wearing to show off his smaller 5 inch dick which made him feel sad bc his dick was so small, how could he ever pleasure his lovers with this tiny weenie. 

Shrek hugged yusaku “ur dick is always my favourite no matter what, kitten~” he seductively ogred into yusakus ear. 

Shrek kissed yusaku and pushed him back onto the bed, spread his legs, and started jacking himself off at the sight of yusakus splayed asshole. He was oozing so much precum he just decided to use that as lube. Gotta save money, kids. He shoved his precum covered sausage finger into yusakus asshole as yusaku SCREAmed in pleasure “HHHHHH SHREK UR SAUSAGE IS SO B IG “ shrek decided to fist yusaku bc yusaku is always ready for some fisting,,, shrek grunted bc yusaku is so hot. “AAAH SHREK UR FIST IS RIPPING MY ASSHOLE THIS IS SO SEXY!!!”

Meanwhile gene was watching and stroking his emoji shaft bc hes never seen anything hotter than the two hottest organisms in the world pleasuring each other. Yusaku moaned “im ready for your dicks now you two hotties”

Shrek pulled his fist out of yusakus ripped, bleeding asshole and coaxed gene over with his single blood covered sausage finger. “it is time” shrek said seductively “he is prepared”

Both shrek and yusaku lined up their huge dicks against yusakus asshole. Yusaku was ready to die.

“DECK SET. INTO THE VRAINS” 

Both gene and shrek started pushing their two dicks into yusakus single asshole together, watching as it rips further to contain the two thick cocks. Yusaku let out a blood curdiling scream, probably because he was dying. Gene had never felt such pleasure of being inside an asshole AND touching another cock at the same time, his emoji faces were going wild, while shrek let out a whale song bc he was in so much ecstasy. The two non-human lovers thrusted in union and their huge dicks literally reached into yusakus intestines. 

Yusaku couldn’t stop screaming and then suddenly went quiet. Had he passed out from pleasure? Shrek and gene were too high to realise and kept thrusting until they came. So much semen came out the two of them it came out of yusakus open mouth. 

“its all ogre now”

When shrek and gene calmed down from their highs they realised yusaku still wasn’t moving.

“oh no” shrek cried

“we killed yusaku fujiki with our huge cocks” gene cried like the cry emoji.

“my lover is dead and you killed him” shrek roared, picking up a rifle from next to the bed

“please spare me shrek senpai” gene begged

“goodnight friend” shrek weeped as he shot gene in the dick. Gene died instantly. 

“its ALL ogre now,,,,,” shrek moaned as he jumped into his swamp out the window and never came back out.

**Author's Note:**

> i want to die
> 
> do you? i bet you all do now
> 
> i dedicate this fic to my lovely wife ari who suggested it xoxoxoxo 
> 
> also dont watch the emoji movie if you dont want to die inside
> 
> tumblr is http://thewingeddragonofra.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> if u want more cursed fanfictions hmu


End file.
